


who let peko do this

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Peko reminisces about the past.[Day 6: Past/Kids]





	who let peko do this

**Author's Note:**

> let mikan say damn

Peko glanced down at the smaller girl who was bandaging her arm. Mikan’s choppy black hair covered the small blush on her face. The swordsman watched the nurse work quickly. This reminded Peko of when the two were much smaller.

* * *

“P-Peko please be careful!”

“Do not worry, I’ll be fine.”

Peko readied the stick and stared the creature in the eye. Mikan hid behind the taller silver haired girl. She lowered her stick and held out her hand to the small cat. The cat sniffed Peko’s hand and the girl tried to smile at it. However, it had scared the cat and it scratched the back of Peko’s hand. She winced and Mikan began to panic. The black haired girl pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and tightly wrapped it around Peko’s cuts. 

“We n-need to get that tr-treated!” Mikan said in a panic. 

“It’s probably fine…?”

“I-It could get infected though…”

Peko stood there for a moment. She sighed then grabbed Mikan’s hand and dragged her to the bathroom of the Kuzuryu home. The black haired girl rushed to grab a medical kit. She put Peko’s hand under the sink and cleaned the cut. Finally she placed a few bandages onto the cuts.

“Are you done?”

“Y-Yes…!”

Peko smiled and gave Mikan a pat on the head.

* * *

“This reminds me of when we were younger,” Peko said.

“W-When you tr-tried to get the cat?”

“Yeah. I was kind of stupid.”

“I thought i-it was adorable,” Mikan said with a small grin on her face.

“It was stupid.”

Mikan finished up and huffed. Peko looked at the bandages which were obviously done by an expert. The swordsman stood up and placed a small kiss on Mikan’s forehead before she left. Mikan sat there, her face completely flushed.

“Go-Goddammit Pek-Peko.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops lmao im super late because of traveling :')
> 
> [Come yell at me on Tumblr](https://mag--pie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
